psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Juliet
Juliet-(czyt.Dżuliet) suczka rasy spaniel francuski. Jest pupilem Angus'a. Mimo iż nie należy do PP, jest wyszkolona na ratowniczkę wodną. Wygląd Sunia ma sierść koloru białego w brązowe łaty. Jej długie i puszyste uszy sa koloru ciemniejszego brązu podpadającego w rudy. Od grzywki do pyszczka ciągnie się biała łata. Jej łapy mają cienno brązowe skarpety. Od pleców do ogona ciągnie się brązowa łata. Ma długi puszysty ogon. Ma piekne oczy w kolorze fioletowo-cyjanowym. Nosi pomarańczow oboroże z przypinką w krztałcie gór i jeziora. Ma charakterystyczną łatke w kształcie serca na podbrzuszu. Charakter To raczej chłopczyca, ale ma wysoko rozwiniętą empatię i zawsze jest gotowa wspierać jej pana. Kocha biegać z nim po górach i inne takie przygody. Zawsze skora do pomocy i zabawy. Jest śmieszką i kocha komedie. Raczej nie lubi przebieranek, sukienek, makijaży ale jeśli naprawdę musi to postara się to przeboleć. Jest bardzo odważna i czy burzyska czy pioruny kuliste nie brakuje jej odwagi. Uwielbia adrenalinę. Na codzień wesoła, pogodna, miła, lojalna, odważna i przyjacielska. Kiedy ma zły dzień zdarzy się pokazać jej ząbki. Kocha kiedy spotyka się z Psim Patrolem i ich przyjaciółmi. Zdarza się, że po całodziennej wyprawie lubi umościć się wygodnie i zjeść przekąskę. Lubi przytulne miejsca. Nie znosi kiedy ktoś z nią flirtuje albo każe jej się stroić! Co do wrogów Psiego Patrolu to wyszczekana, cięta na nich i jak trzeba stanie w obronie. Suczka jest też i inteligenta. Jeżeli chodzi o Angusa lub Aine, jest w stanie dla nich oddać życie! Kocha ich jak swoją rodzoną rodzinę. Umiejętności Sunia jest wyśmienitą pływaczką. Potrafi zrobić przeróżne sztuczki pod wodą. Jest także szybka podczas pywania. Niejednokrotnie zostawała mistrzynią swiata. Ma silne tylnie łapy, dzięki czemu jest szybka jak torpeda i wysoko skacze. Gdyby była w pp byłaby na 3 miejscu pod względem prędkości. Zwinna i sprytna. Ma ostre jak igła kły. Biografia Sunia urodziła się w południowo-wschodniej Francji, w jednej z chodowli Spanieli Francuskich. Wychowywała się tam przez kilka miesięcy, później została odsaperowana od matki i zaadoptowana przez Emily. Była córką francuskiego księcia. Sunia była prezentem na 8 urodziny dziewczynki. Od początku przybycia do nowego domu, była nazwana ,,Psią Księżną". Jednak nie było to jej prawdziwe imię. Tak naprawdę dostała imię Juliet Lilianna Kiara Blanco. Emily używała częściej po prostu Juliet. Sunia była traktowana jak arystokrataka. Dostawała jedzienie najlepszej jakości, miała swój własny mini pałac. Jednak nigdy nie kochała tego życia. Wiedziała, że i tak była traktowana jak zabawka, a jak dorośnie Emily znudzi się nią. Jak myślała tak się stało. Emily zaadoptowała małego kotka, a sunia poszła w odstawkę. Doszło do tego, że Emily oddała ją! Jej nową właścicielką była zawodniczka, oraz mistrzyni konkursów pływackich, niejaka Christine. Sunia bardzo pokochała nową właścicielkę tak samo jak ona ją. Jednak jeszcze bardziej pokochała pływanie. Christine zapisała ją do szkoły psich ratowników wodnych. Po ukończeniu szkolenia z wyróżnieniem, sunia zainteresowała się konkursami pływackimi. Przez kilka lat była mistrzynią! Jej życie było cudowne...aż do pewnego momentu. Podczas powrotu jej Pani z zawodd, samolot którym leciała uległ awarii. Christine zmarła na skutek utopienia się w oceanie do którego wpadł samolot. Sunia przeżyła żałobę po stracie właścicielki. Kilka lat później sunia przeprowadziła się do szkocjii, gdzie chciała rozpocząć nowe życie. Kilka dni wędrowała po górach, co spowodowało jej miłość do nich. Pewnego dnia gdy szła w nieznane, zastała ją burza. Na początku zaczął padać deszcz co nie zbyt jej przeszkadzało. Jednak z powodu iż jest szczupła wiatr który się nasilał, zaczął ją zciągać z drogi. W ten sposób znalazła się kilkakilometrów dalej. Dostała pare razy gałęziani, które latały na wiatrzysku. Gdy myślała, że umiera, została uratowana przez Aine, Angus'a i Ryder'a. Sunai postanowiła trochę u niego pomieszkać, jednak później podczas uratowania Angusa (topił się w jednym ze stawów) zrodziła się między nimi więź. Pokochała go jaki nikogo innego! Została przez niego zaadoptowana. Jednak to nie koniec. Razem z Aine zostały najlepszymi przyjaciółkami! Cytaty Ciekawostki *Charakter i znaczek wymyśliła Chye <3 *Ma francuski akcent *Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Aine *Ogromnie shipuje Adair'a z Aine *Jest magiem wody i prócz Aine i Angus'a nikt o tym nie wie. *Była zakochana w Afton'ie Galeria Untitled166.png|Dwie najlepsze przyjacoiółki hasają sobie na tle gór �� Untitled606.png|Arcy śliczne cudo od ToyFreddy ������ Untitled174.png Untitled189.png|Mam taką faze na szeryfów itp (dzięki lekcje Angielskiego xD) i takia oto Juliet w kapeluszu Untitled190.png|Miał być speedpaint, ale IbisPaint pokazuje mi error przy każdej próbie zapisania filnu :/// Jeżeli ktoś wie co zaradzić niech napisze. Tak wgl ciąg dalszy mojej fazy xdd Untitled167.png|Wymyśla nazwę shipu xD Untitled200.png|Mighty strój Żulieta Untitled206.png|Nie zwracać uwagi na tło. Pisałam byle co. Untitled214.png|Cudo narysowane przez Julczydlo <333 Untitled246.png Untitled296-1.png Untitled291.png|Do opowiadania Untitled259-1.png B268879C-D891-4356-85DA-82E2CAA1AF8F.png|Narysowanie przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Jakie to jest slicne ������ Kocham to �������� Pups and trip to the mountains tittle card.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Okładka do opowiadania Pieski i wyjazd w góry cuuudo ���� Juliet as a horse.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER z okazji Halloween Evening whispers tittle card.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Kategoria:Spaniel Francuski Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:WOPR Kategoria:Nie należy do Psiego patrolu.